


Kids being kids

by inDenial89



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Family Fluff, Karma and gakushuu are bros, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inDenial89/pseuds/inDenial89
Summary: When their dad told them that they shouldn't watch this movie, what else should they do but watch it in secret.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Kids being kids

“You shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Yes I should, everyone says I’m a crybaby, I need to prove them wrong.” Karma clenched his small fists and marched on in his chibi determination. 

“You cry whenever a dog looks at you, you can’t handle a horror movie.” Gakushuu paces up to him. 

“Yeah, I’ll show you, I won’t be scared you’ll be scared!” Karma declared as he settles himself behind the banister. 

_ This is ridiculous,  _ Gakushuu thinks as he sits down next to his brother. “Dad said we shouldn’t watch this.” 

“Dad also said that silkworms are the one's who weave silk so we shouldn’t always listen to him.” 

“In his defense Uncle Katsu got him very drunk.” 

The creak of the couches and the ominous opening music interrupts their quiet conversation. Karma takes a hesitant gulp and Gakushuu watches on in indifference. 

“HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!” The shrill scream of the teenager on screen paired with the crackling lightning outside. Karma held Gakushuu’s head to his shoulder in a vain attempt to protect his little brother. 

_ I’m not scared I’m not scared! _ Karma repeated in his head as he shook in fear. 

A bone chilling scream ended the movie and the two kids sat frozen in terror. 

“W-Well Karma, you didn’t scream once.” Gakushuu’s voice trembled. “But I-I don’t think w-we will be able to sleep tonight.” 

“I-I-It doesn’t m-m-matter…” Karma clutched his brother’s arm. “S-Sleep is for t-the weak.” 

“Well sleep does take up a majority of our life, it’s still essential for your development.” The firm voice of their dad made them scream. “Don’t worry it’s just me. The two of you should be in bed.” Gakuhou swept both of them into his arms and carried them back to their room, ignoring how they held him tighter than usual. 

Tucked under soft blankets Karma couldn’t sleep. It could be from the loud thunder periodically appearing, or it could be from the dark shadows peeking out from the closet. 

“That movie doesn’t scare me. I didn’t cry once-” He shrieked when a crack of lightning crashed outside his window. “Shuu-chan was more scared than me. Yeah that’s it. I should go and check up on him.” His little legs shook as he hopped off of his bed, he clutched his pillow in his arms and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders like a cape. He shuffled out of his room and down the hall. Opening the door to his brother’s room Karma announced his presence. “Shuu-chan, don’t worry, why because I am here!” 

The silence in the room slightly unnerved him-”S-Shuu-chan?” the boy stammered. Slowly Karma creeped up to the bed, and to his horror his little brother was nowhere to be seen. “Oh no.. Shuu-chan.” Karma squeaked as he looked around the room. His brother wasn’t under the bed, or in the closet, or behind the dresser, he was gone.  _ Did a monster come and take him.. No no no I have to save him! The monster couldn’t have gone far.  _ He concluded, he reached for the sonic ninja flashlight and marched through the house with his chibi determination. He was going to save his brother, and no monster was going to stop him. 

The halls of his house were always different in the night, the halls were usually filled with bright laughter and sunshine. Now the shadows on the walls and the eerie silence gave the young boy a sense of impending doom. 

But even with all of that he didn’t falter in his steps. Or well maybe a little. That’s not the point. 

Looking through the rooms the younger twin was nowhere to be found. Soon exhaustion caught up to Karma and he wandered into the kitchen. Rooting through the fridge he found a peach and moved to take a big bite. Before though he hears a crunching sound. Karma tensed up, through the darkness he can see a small figure, crouching and making that awful sound. Karma shined his flashlight to the thing. 

In a quick motion the thing turned around and stared at Karma with its dialated purple eyes and red staining his mouth. 

Karma screamed, then Gakushuu screamed, they screamed in perfect harmony.

When the two of them ran out of breath Karma ran up to his brother and pulled his cheeks. 

“WHY ARE YOU UP THIS LATE!”

“WHY ARE  _ YOU _ UP THIS LATE!”

“I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!”

“I WANTED FOOD!”

Karma facepalmed and grabbed some paper towels to clean Gakushuu’s face. “C’mon, lets go.” Karma pulled his arm.

“Nooo, I’m still hungry.” Gakushuu resisted and clutched the umeboshi in his hands. 

“We can’t stay out here, there’s a monster on the loose.”

“I don’t care if there’s a monster, I’m hungry.” Karma sighed and pulled Gakushuu along in the halls they bickered, until the flashlight started to flicker. 

“H-Huh?” They said in unison. The flashlight dies out. 

“No no no!” Karma desperately hit it hoping it would come back to life. Karma tossed the flashlight to the side and grabbed Gakushuu’s hand before sprinting down the hallways. 

He ignored the shadows on the walls and screamed like there was no tomorrow. As if his screams would ward off the monsters chasing them. 

Throwing open the door to their fathers room, Karma slammed the door closed and kneeled over in exhaustion. 

“Karma, Gakushuu, what are you two doing here?” Gakuhou kneeled down and patted Karma’s back. 

“Karma got scared and started running around the house.”

“Shut up Shuu-chan” Karma wheezed. Gakuhou chuckled at his kids before pulling them to his arms. 

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Karma nodded and hugged his Dad. 

Tucked under a giant blanket, the feeling of safety and comfort drowned the crushing fear that was plaguing him. He loved his brother and he loved his Dad. 

He hopes that it will always be like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> If Gakushuu and Karma were twins, what would their dynamics be. I like to think that they would just switch personalities. 
> 
> i.e Karma is the responsible older brother who has to take care of the crazy younger Gakushuu.


End file.
